How you like me now?
by Drawing Tak
Summary: Years after the Irken Intergaltic Dance have gone by, and would you look at that! Tak returns from her journey away, and Zim realizes just how much he may of passed up and just how much he damaged. ZATR


_-lowercase for style-_

_so this if my first fanfiction, and it's kind of lame...seeing how i'm branching off an idea written awhile ago by the fabulous HouseofDoom. I adored this story so much that as i read i desperately wanted more chapters to be written however that story was published over five years ago...yeah. But seriously, I adored this story and Tak was so awkwardly cute! 3 /sigh/_

_i in no way am trying to steal HoD's brilliant work nor do i own 'invader zim' or any of the characters._

_hope you enjoy! (this takes place years after the 'dance incident)_

_zatr all the way!_

**Boys' Be Turning Their Heads**

It would've been just a normal day for the young Irken had he not woken up with a dulled headache that throbbed in the back of his head, causing the adventurous male to be coped up inside for a good portion of the day.

Fortunately, or unfortunately (depending on how you looked on it) the random head pains lessened and his voiced complaints faded away as well as the setting sun that lured the shorter boy out of the house, yes short. Still short. He'd always been smaller than the rest however his growth had mysteriously halted, much to his despair, yet this was not on his mind at the moment.

As Zim merrily whistled with his hands shoved in his pockets he wandered down the bustling streets with aircrafts that whizzed past his head, so quickly that they soon became blurred colors but this was not what the hopeful Invader was peering at and he face-palmed himself just at the sight of a large sign announcing yet another Irken Intergalatic Dance, which only brought back irritating memories that he'd rather bury. And it had all started with cheetos.

_Well at least that freak isn't here anymore._

Zim mused, referring to none other then Tak, as he hadn't seen her in the past years in which she seemed to disappear from existence. Not that he cared. Unlike her, no sparks had flown off of him with their one-sided conversations yet the announcement of the dance was enough to make his ruby left eye twitch with annoyance at the prospect of finding a date.

Tenn would of course be taken, she had practically ignored him once all the cameras and mini-fame had dispersed and was now eagerly stuck to the side of a large 'jock' who all the girls seemed to droll over. Typical.

To make matters worse his friend, Spix, wouldn't even be here for the event as he was being dragged away on some assessment _or _boring project. Yes, defiantly a boring one. Anything exciting and worthwhile would be ultimately reserved for the almighty Zim!

****It all boiled down to Zim being paired with a seemingly pleasant girl, who wasn't too bad per-say but defiantly didn't match his etiquette of being his date. He'd already forgotten her name, something that started with a 'J' or something...Jane? No. Juligha? Naw. Well hopefully he wouldn't have to...

**"Hey Zim? Who's this? I've never seen her around before."**

Lex innocently asked, unaware of his current conundrum, and bright orbs focused on his faltering face as he grappled for a name however it was already stretching to the point when it would become plainly obvious.

Silence.

A dry cough from his date and then a light nudge but still Zim's mind was utterly blank before he smiled broadly and stated,

**"This is Jaris."**

A huff of air was blown on his shoulder before he heard the young Irken stalk away, leaving a perplexed Lex and a slightly dismayed Zim behind in her wake before she simply joined a cluster of her friends, shooting a sharp glare towards Zim...Who had forgotten her name, which evidently didn't even start with a 'J.'

**"Owch. Bad luck eh?"**

An unfamiliar voice chuckled from behind him and instantly his blood burned at the sound of someone laughing at _him._ Who dared? Who dared to even giggle at him?

Whipping around to meet scorching violet optics that searched his own his face melted away from anger to pure confusion as familiar details popped blatantly out at him yet this couldn't be...There was just no way.

A slender form peered down at him, a mouth that resembled stitches, a purple dress that hugged her sides, distinct antennas...And then the female smiled. A cruel smile, one that certainly wasn't happy at the sight of him but yet it was clear of the perfect alignment and the teeth even seemed to shine with a radiance. Yup, years of braces could do that to a person. And with the large headgear gone, it even displayed more of her hidden features.

So all Zim could do was stare, dumbfounded at the sight of the 'new and improved' Tak as she plucked absentmindedly at her right antenna while her eyes dully studied him, and to be honest he disliked the way she looked him up and down and then sniffed the air with disdain.

Yet...

**"Tak?"**

He questioned with obvious awe, and if this had been in the show his jaw would've hit the ground, but instead it just remained ajar as words finally formed past his lips.

A light chuckle escaped her throat as she leaned over to close his mouth with her claws that gently pierced his skin she smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, that was still not intended for happiness, and she just nodded.

Purposefully yawning she brought her hand up to her mouth before shrugging off the black shawl that had been dangling off her shoulders and with that she slung it over Zim's shoulder before walking off. But of course she made sure to call over her own shoulder,

**"You bore me. Hold that for me, will you? After all, what are ****_friends _****for?"**

****And all he did for the time being was stare.


End file.
